


Of Comfort and Ice Cream

by yet_i_remain_quiet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x09 redo, F/M, Oliver comforting Felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_i_remain_quiet/pseuds/yet_i_remain_quiet
Summary: A rewrite of the end of 5x09. Oliver goes to see Felicity, instead of Susan, to comfort her after Billy's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to redo the end of 5x09, because it made me super annoyed. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.

Felicity was on her couch, her knees pulled up to her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tablet lay beside her. It had slipped from her lap and she hadn’t bothered to pick it back up. The screen was still open to the article about Billy's death. The police were calling his death an accident. Stating that he had been killed in an attempted rescue after being kidnapped by, who they were still calling ‘The Throwing Star Killer’.   
  
Billy.   
  
She closed her eyes and a fresh wave of tears slipped down her cheeks. She felt devastated by his death, while she hadn't loved him, she had cared for him. She couldn't believe that he was gone. That Oliver....  
  
No, Felicity reminded herself. While Oliver had been the one to kill Billy, it was Prometheus who held the blame. Prometheus had orchestrated all of this to torture Oliver, to torture all of them.   
  
A quiet knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. She looked down at her pyjamas and thought about ignoring whoever was at the door.   
  
The knock came a second time, this time slightly louder. With a sigh, Felicity stood up, she picked up the blanket that hung over the back of the house and wrapped it tightly around her. She shuffled to the door. She tried to wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. She opened the door a crack and was surprised to see who stood on the other side.   
  
"I know, I'm probably the last person you want to see," Oliver muttered sadly.   
  
Felicity took a moment to look Oliver over. He looked absolutely wrecked. His tie hung, untied around his neck and his hair stood up on end, as if he had tried to pull it out by his hands. His eyes were red rimmed and sad as he looked at her.   
  
"I just," he paused, struggling to find the right words.  
  
Felicity didn't respond as she waited for him to continue.   
  
"I didn't want you to be alone," he finished. He held up a plastic bag. “And I brought ice cream. But if you want me to leave I will.”  
  
“Mint Chip?” Felicity asked.  
  
“I know it’s your favourite,” he shrugged.   
  
Felicity paused for a moment, but then nodded and held the door open wider for him to walk through.   
  
Oliver hesitantly momentarily before making his way into the loft.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Felicity," he lamented, his voice filled with guilt and regret. "I didn't know... I didn't mean... it just..."  
  
Felicity held her hand up, causing Oliver to stop speaking.  
  
"I..." her voice cracked. She cleared her voice and tried to speak again. "I know. It wasn't your fault. And right now, I don’t want to think about it, or talk about it. I just want to sit on our… the couch and eat ice cream.”  
  
"But..."  
  
"Oliver," Felicity cut him off. "I don't blame you."  
  
"Maybe you should," he murmured. He crossed his arms over his chest, as if he were trying to hold himself together. "It's my fault Prometheus is after us. After me."  
  
"Oliver," Felicity sighed heavily. "It is not your fault. Yes, you killed Billy. And yes, Prometheus has some sort of vendetta against you. But Prometheus is the one who orchestrated this. Part of what he wants is for you to feel this guilt. He wants you to push us away, he wants you to feel alone and to blame yourself.   
  
"Don't let him win," Felicity stepped forward, closer to Oliver. She put her hand on his arm. "Don't let him tear us apart. We need to be a team, more now than ever."  
  
Oliver stared down at her hand that rested on his arm. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I came here to comfort you and I've made it all about me."  
  
Felicity shrugged. “Can we just eat ice cream now?”  
  
“Just one question. Are you… How…  You okay?” he stuttered, unsure of how to ask.  
  
Felicity looked away, fresh tears shining in her eyes. Her hand dropped from Oliver's arm, he immediately missed the warmth.   
  
"No," she admitted quietly. "I'm not."  
  
Oliver didn't say anything as he waited for Felicity to speak.   
  
She walked away, moving back to the couch, she fell to her seat.   
  
"I feel terrible," she continued. A few tears slipped from her eyes, she used the edge of the blanket to wipe them away.   
  
Oliver hovered awkwardly a few feet away, wondering if he should sit with Felicity, to comfort her. He walked into the kitchen and took two spoons out of the drawer. He walked back over to Felicity, handing her one.  
  
"You know, when Billy first asked me to go for coffee with him," Felicity recalled, a small smile on her lips. "I thought about saying no."  
  
"Really?" Oliver asked, he walked over to the couch. Taking a seat next to her, but leaving a wide space between them.   
  
"Yeah," she nodded. “It was a month or so after we defeated Darhk and I was still upset about Havenrock and John leaving and Laurel. I didn't really think I had time.  
  
"But he kept asking, every time he saw me," Felicity continued, she fiddling with the edge of the blanket. "He made me laugh and it just made me feel so normal.  
  
"And it was nice. Because for once I wasn't Felicity Smoak: sidekick to the Green Arrow or Felicity Smoak: former CEO of Palmer Tech. I was just Felicity. I was just a girl fixing the computers at the police station."  
  
"Boring IT girl," Oliver repeated the words she had used, years ago when she first agreed to join his crusade.  
  
"Exactly," she agreed. "He didn't know anything about my past or what I had been through, so he didn't ask questions. I didn't have to think about all the bad things."  
  
Oliver nodded. Those feelings were something he could relate to. "I was like that," he shared. "When I first came back from the island. When I was with Laurel, I felt like the Oliver I was before I got on the Gambit, before I became the Hood. I could pretend that all the bad stuff, hadn't happened and I was just Ollie."  
  
"But they did," Felicity muttered, she shoved her spoon into the ice cream. “All of it did happen. And it didn't help to push it all away."  
  
The pair fell silent for a few moments.  
  
"I think he loved me," Felicity admitted in a whisper. "But I... I didn't love him. I mean, I could barely introduce him to my friends, for gods sake. But I think he loved me."  
  
"You're an easy person to love," Oliver confessed. "I think people can't help but fall in love with you. I know I couldn't."  
  
Felicity inhaled sharply, her eyes flashed up to meet Oliver's. He was gazing at her softly.   
  
"You're beautiful," he smiled. "But more than that, you are the smartest person I know. You are brave and strong. You are caring and kind. You are selfless and always put the city's needs above your own. You see through all my lies and half truths. You are a bright light in the darkness.   
  
"You are one of the best people I have ever known," Oliver inched closer to her. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Anyone would be lucky to know you and love you. And someday, you will meet someone who is fortunate enough to win your love in return. And you will live a full life."  
  
Felicity didn't respond. She leaned forward, placing the ice cream on the table in front of them. Then she leaned back into Oliver's comfort, resting her head on his chest. She inhaled his familiar scent.   
  
"So, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry that you weren't given more time to see if Billy could have been that person."   
  
Felicity sighed, listening to the steady beat of Oliver heart. The comforting, familiar sound was causing her to slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
"Me too," she agreed, her voice soft as she fell asleep. "But I don't think he would have been that person, not when you’re here…”  
  
Felicity's words faded off. Oliver looked down to see her sound asleep against his chest. He reached his hand up, gently running his fingers through her hair. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Taking comfort in the familiar feeling of Felicity against his chest, he allowed his eyes to drift shut as he fell asleep.


End file.
